Pokemon XD Kanto and Orre Unite!
by UniversalGuardian
Summary: After an incident at Proffesor Oak's Lab, Ash travels to the Orre region to find the one person that he can seek help from. Elsewhere Cipher is slowly rebuilding and back for Vengeance. Join Ash, Michael and all their friends as they travel the Orre region determined to stop the second rise of the villanous syndacite.
1. Beginning

Pokémon XD Kanto and Orre Unite!

Universal Guardian or UG: Hi Everyone UG here with my first ever story on . So after looking at some of the Pokémon XD/ anime crossovers I realized that Pokémon XD doesn't get noticed much so I decided to do my own thing, hopefully you'll like what I attempt.

Jovi: Is it Jovi's turn yet to speak?

UG: Oh and I forgot to mention that Jovi, Michael's younger sister will be giving me a hand.

Jovi: How about now?

UG: So yeah not much to say or do now so…Jovi?

Jovi: Hmm?

UG: IT"S YOUR LINE!

Jovi: Oh, let's get this story started!

Disclaimer (whatever that is) I don't own any part of the Pokémon franchise. I also don't own any music if I ever use any.

Chapter 1: Vengeance is mine.

The Night was dark and slightly chilly. The only sounds you could hear were the inhaling and exhaling of Pokémon that resided at Mt. moon but other than that you could hear a pen drop, as a man with blue hair reaching his neck sat on a rock. He wore a dark gray robe with blue sleeves covering his clenching fist. He wore black glasses but underneath his eyes were cold glaring at the ground as thoughts of anger swept over him. The memories were as such.

"It's over Ardos!" a red haired boy yelled to him as Ardos's Heracross was defeated by the boy's Ursaring. After the loss Ardos swore the boy would be crushed by Cipher, The criminal organization known for closing the hearts of Pokémon to turn them into the ultimate fighting machines. Expecting his father, no the Grand Master to finish him off, he left. When he got word the battle was taking place he went to the arena to see the crowning moment, only to be set ablaze with anger. For right there from across the child was his father on his knees, eyes blank, crushed by a devastating loss. In a rage Ardos tried to persuade setting the self destruct on Citadark isle, killing off hundreds of Cipher henchmen just to stop this child's meddling. But that's the exact same time when his brother Eldes, the weak minded fool stepped in.

"Father, please. We were in the wrong. We must stop this." Eldes preached to his father. Unfortunately his father listened, and disbanded Cipher. Instead of turning himself in he left Citadark Isle with one thing in mind, getting even with that child.

At the newly revived Orre Colosseum he had believed the chance would come but all he could do was watch in disbelief as his Sceptile, Charizard, Gengar, Aerodactyl, Tauros, and Starmie were no match for the child's Pokémon. In blazing anger Ardos shouted "This isn't the last you heard of me boy! I will rebuild cipher and crush you and your Pokémon!

The boy only looked to Ardos and stated "You can rebuild Cipher as many times as you can and I"ll always be here to stop you!". With nothing left for him in the Orre region Ardos left to faraway places to find a way to fulfill his threat, with a thirst for revenge fueling his will to live.

Almost a year had passed as Ardos recalled this. He thought of the father who abandoned him, the brother who became a traitor for a worthless cause, and finally the boy. The boy who had cost him so much. After a while though he smiled wickedly. It didn't now, any of that. Now was the time to look toward the future and soon he knew the boy would be crushed, because like Ardos there were many who allies who wanted the same thing.

One of them stepped forward a put a hand to his shoulder. "Ardos we've finished crossing the beams, we're waiting for your orders." Ardos turned to face her. She has long pink pigtails that reached her legs in length. She wore a light purple dress with white on the sides. Her white gloves fiddled with her goggles used to protect those shining green eyes that looked exhausted.

"Perfect Lovrina, now that the stages are in order we can begin phase 2" Ardos said as he spoke to her

The Pinkette, Lovrina responded" Um what IS phase to exactly?"

"My dear Lovrina have you not guessed yet? Were here in the Kanto region because one man has made a discovery he has not shared with the world. I've had a few spies watching him because his research could be the very piece to our puzzle all we need now is to gain his findings as a WHOLE. Then Cipher shall reign supreme. "

"Seriously? Who of all people in Kanto can be THAT important?" Lovrina asked with curiosity

Ardos looked to the moon gazing down on the world. Soon his plans will be known and he'd obliterate everyone who dared to stand in his way.

"One of the most famous authorities on Pokémon, Professor Samuel Oak.

End of Chapter.

UG: Okay so there we go. This isn't actually first story I planned publishing but the first one still has some kinks I need to work out. So I hoped you liked the beginning. Any constructive criticism you feel needed please tell me, because I'm still a rookie on this whole fan fiction thing. Sorry if the beginning seemed somewhat short or long depending on the device you use.

Jovi: Where was the huge fight? The battle between the goodguys and the badguys

UG: Uhh. Jovi it's the first chapter.

Jovi: Fine Jovi will let it slip this time.

UG: Okay see you later for more Pokemon XD Kanto and Orre Unite!


	2. Home coming

Pokémon XD Kanto and Orre Unite!

UG: Hey everybody back again with chapter two!

Jovi: Is there a battle between good and evil yet?

UG: *sigh* Jovi we talked about this. I'm don't want to rush into things so I'm just starting it slowly then as confidence builds, I'll speed up a bit.

Jovi: Slowly? Speeding? What is this a race?

UG: Okay now while I try and explain things to Jovi you guys can read the next chapter, Catch ya later!

Jovi: We're gonna catch Pokémon?

UG: GAH! Dang it Jovi!

Jovi: What?

UG: Nothing just – Oh wait a minute speaking of Pokémon this chapter will include my first attempt at Pokémon speech, might not be so great, but remember I'm a rookie.

Jovi: Disclaimer, whatever that means. UG doesn't own any part of the Pokémon franchise.

UG: If I did it wouldn't be half as good as it is n-…..YOU REMEMBERED TO SAY THAT?

Jovi: Jovi sure did.

Chapter 2 Home Coming

The ship the S.S. Hope sailed along the water smoothly cutting through the waves headed towards its destination. Looking out at the wide open sea was a Raven haired trainer, Ash Ketchum. On his shoulder was his best friend that had been through everything with him, Pikachu. Both of these two were residents of pallet town but had been to many other regions. Together with many Pokémon and friends they had accomplished multiple gyms and had ranked top 16-4 in every conference respective to that region. Recently after losing to Tobias in the Lily of the valley conference he decided to head home to see his friends and family.

"Man can't wait to get home. How about you buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pi-Pikachu" (Yeah it's gonna be great!) the electric mouse replied

"Can't wait to taste mom's cooking again!" Ash said remembering the delicious food his mother has cooked over the years.

"Always thinking about huh?" A light voice giggled being him

Ash turned to face the sound to see a familiar face. She was a young blunette wearing a white cap with an incomplete poke ball print. She wore a mini dress with a white undershirt with a V shaped neck with a short pink shirt. Her footwear consisted of pink knee high boots with black socks underneath.

"Oh hey Dawn need something?" Ash replied her

Dawn was a trainer/coordinator from the Sinnoh region. After making it to the grand festival and losing in the finals to her friend Zoey she accepted Ash's offer to head to Kanto with him to think about her own future.

"No it's just we're almost there so we should be getting ready, but I can't find Brock anywhere." She replied as the wind blew in his face.

What they didn't know was that Brock was in the pool area talking to a cute red head lifeguard with dark blue eyes.

"Brock you're so passionate. Do you really mean what you're saying? The girl said blushing

"My dear Marissa I mean every word and we could go anywhere if you only came with me back to Kanto." Brock said in his romance mode

"Croagunk!" was all you could here before Brock was on the ground paralyzed by a poison jab.

"Why Croagunk?! WHY?! The future Pokémon doctor yelled as he was dragged away by the poison/fighting Pokémon.

After getting off the ship the trio, with Pikachu and Piplup stood on the port filled with people and Pokémon buying items, advertising their goods and just going about their business. The group was discussing their next move when a voice caught them.

"Total waste of my time." a male voiced yelled

"What was that?" Dawn replied?

"Let's go check it out." Brock suggested

When they finally reached the area of suspicion they caught the whole scene.

A whole crowd stood around a boy with green hair and yellow goggles wearing a black jacket and dark clue pants stood over a boy looking no more than 9 and a Nidoran(boy) that was knocked out. The younger boy wore a gray long sleeve shirt over a blue short sleeve shirt. He also wore blue sneakers and gray shorts.

"See what happens when you're weak. You let your pokemon down and become a lame excuse for trainer." The green haired boy replied

"And what makes you such an expert?" Ash replied in anger

The boy looked up and met eyes with Ash. "Why are you so angry? I'm just giving him a tutorial of how tough Orre trainers are. I Cail, am the number one trainer in my home, Pyrite town."

"Orre region, Pyrite town? Where's that?" Dawn asked quizzically

"Wha- You never heard of the Orre region? do you live under a _rock_." replied Cail

"I don't care who you are or where you're from; you're just picking on beginner trainers. How about you take me on?" Ash responded

Cail scoffed "Alright you_ want_ to get taken down ? Let's do it."

"Pikachu let's go." Ash commanded

"Pika! (Right!) " replied the electric mouse.

"Hold it" a stern voice shouted

Ash, Cail, and the crowd turned to see Officer Jenny run up to the scene. "No one is battling anyone here on the port. If you all don't move along right now you will be held in contempt."

"Hmph these two kids wouldn't have been a challenge anyway." Cail said with a smirk "I'm headed back to my region. Maybe some day you'll get the beat down I tried giving you here." He then turned toward a ship that Ash hadn't payed attention to, probably boarding the Orre region. As he walked away you could hear him laughing saying "Kanto losers."

Ash turned away from him, unclenching his fist, and turned back to the boy that stood up. "Hey are you alright?" he asked the kid.

"Sorry you had to help me; I really am a weak trainer." The boy said tears in eyes

"Hey don't listen to him. He was a lot older than you are and picking on kids only proves how weak he is himself. I'm sure you'll be a great trainer someday" Ash said

The boy wiped his tears "You think so?"

"Of course I do. See I'm not the only one that thinks so either, look". Ash said pointing down.

The boy looked down only to see his Nidoran(boy) next to his, injured a bit but overall okay.

The boy smiled "Okay thanks mister, I'm gonna get stronger with my Nidoran. Oh and my names Tommy by the way."

"Hi Tommy my name is Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said with delight

"Pika-pi (hi there)" Pikachu spoke up

"Well I gotta go thanks again" Tommy said as he headed towards the Pokémon center with his Nidoran following behind.

"Man Ash, you haven't changed a bit have you?" came a voice

Ash turned away from the center to see a male with a lab coat nut he still wore that light-red head band to keep the hair out of his face. It was the Pokémon artist, Tracey Skechit

"Long time no see Ash." Tracey said

"Hey Tracey how's it going, running an errand for professor Oak?" Ash

"Well if coming here to pick you up counts then yes, although I didn't know you'd have company." Tracey said turning towards "Hey Brock how's it going? And you must be Dawn, nice to meet you."

"Hello Tracey" Brock and Dawn said in unison

"Piplup! (HEY!)" Spoke up the penguin Pokémon

"Oh and this is Piplup" Dawn said gesturing toward the sinnoh starter by her leg

"I've never seen a Piplup up close before." Tracey said "I'll have to sketch it later but for now let's all buckle up."

The group headed toward the jeep and got ready for the next destination, Pallet Town.

"All right home sweet home here I come!" Ash said with uncontrollable excitement as Tracey drove off.

Ash's happy expression soon turned to a deep in though face as re-called the previous incident.

"Toughest trainers in the world huh? Ash said to himself "If he was telling the truth Orre sounds like an incredible challenge. Not all of them can be as annoying as that Cail guy, can they?" These thoughts pondered Ash's mind as he got closer and closer to home.

Chapter End.

UG: And that closes chapter 2. So the thing with Cail is in my story he went to Kanto going to different towns battling all these people after Pokémon XD, which is months before the story is set. I had to find _someway _for the anime characters to know of Orre, but this is just the beginning.

Jovi: Jovi thinks you talk too much!

UG: And UG thinks addressing yourself in third person is so childish!

Jovi: What do you expect I'm 8!

Michael (Pokémon XD): Who said you were 8?

UG: I did since there really is no clarification how old Jovi I just went with 8. But forget about the age. I didn't even expect this story to get a single review. But thank you guys who take your own time to type up a little something. So um until next time-

Jovi: Catch ya later!

UG: There you go.


	3. Desire of a Redhead

Chapter 3: A trainer's desire

UG: Alright! After a small break, I'm BACK!

Jovi: About time…..

UG: …You always gotta nag me and kill the writer's fire?

Jovi: *smiles* Whenever Jovi gets the chance!

UG: Right so here we are. Now so the here's the thing about crossovers, it involves two sides and since this is has XD in it to those characters are gonna get shown. NOW DON"T COUNT ARDOS FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER, HE"S A BAD GUY!

Jovi: He saved Jovi.

UG: That's different now on with the disclaimer I-

Jovi: UG doesn't own any part of the Pokémon franchise, or the music he might possibly use.

UG: That's right.

Chapter 3: A trainer's desire

"What a fantastic battle for both Tobias and Ash Ketchum, truly an example of what the Lily of the valley conference is all about!" shouted the referee. Then just like that he paused in mid applause.

Michael sighed and pressed the DVD player off and began to scratch the top of his red head. Yes it was a replay, but it was Michael's favorite part of the recorded tournament. Any time he watched it he would get so pumped up with the battles, even though he knew the outcome. To Michael there were so many incredible trainers, such as Barry, Tobias, Paul, and Ash Ketchum.

"Ash Ketchum" Michael pondered the name in is head, not knowing that he did this every time after watching his matches. In all honesty Michael couldn't help himself. Though it was only through a T.V. he felt the fighting spirit Ash and his Pokémon emitting during the battles. Every trainer had their moment, but something about Ash caused Michael to get fired up like Eagun had when they battled. There was no helping it; Michael wanted to go to other regions take on all challengers that were waiting for him.

"Michael get a grip" he said to himself out loud. He looked toward the floor of is his room in disappointment. Chances of him leaving the Orre region were about 1 to too many to count. There was only problem. It wasn't that his mom wouldn't be okay with; she knew he'd be alright. His sister would have plenty of people to play with. He had the battle experience but what was really stopping Michael was himself. Anytime thoughts of adventure swept over _his _voice played over in his head shouting "I _will_ rebuild Cipher!'

Ardos was as mad and crazy as they come, (he tried to blow up Michael on Citidark Isle) but as Michael got up and looked out the window into the grassy woods he knew there had been some seriousness to what Ardos had vowed.

Truth be told Michael wasn't afraid of Cipher. He already beat them, bosses and all. But they key-word was, he. Technically speaking Michael was worried about what would happen to his friends and family if he left. What if Cipher was just waiting for him to leave? They certainly had no trouble returning after the original snagger,Wes, came back. If they _did_ come back in his absence then serious trouble could happen. How could he think of himself leaving the ones who needed him most?

"Just got to face it." sighed Michael. Until the Orre region is safe and 100% Cipher or any villain proof Michael's self journey was gonna have to take a back seat to what was important. So deep in his own thoughts, Michael hadn't been paying much attention when a jolt of electricity was sent through him.

"AAHH" the Redhead trainer yelled as he fell to the floor on his back. When he opened his eyes he looked at Plusle and Minun, his sister's Pokémon, looking at him and smiling at his misfortune.

"PLUSLE! MINUN! JOVI!" screamed Michael. When their came no sound besides the two Pokémon laughing. He sat upright and looked around for his little sister. To his surprise she wasn't around and usually she was right there rolling on her side laughing "We got you good, big brother!", but no Jovi.

"Hey you two, were Jovi hiding?" Michael asked the two electric types.

"Plu." Responded the Plusle pointing at the clock. IT read 6:30 a.m. and Michael promised he'd give her some battle tips at 10:20 on the Orre field. Now Michael understood she sent them to go get him.

"Alright I got it." Michael told them "I'll go get ready and you two head back to Jovi".

The covalent Pokémon didn't give it a second thought and dashed out of the room leaving Michael to his self. "Alright time to get ready for the day." Michael said as he stretched in his t-shirt and dark blue pants. He exited the empty lunch room and walked slowly through the lab being careful not to wake anyone up. He reached his room and d pressed his hand to the panel. The green light scanned his hand made a beeping noise and the mechanical door slid open. Michael walked in and the sight didn't surprise him. His Espeon was asleep on his bed with his trainer belt on the chair tucked under his table. Michael went over to the psychic cat Pokémon and gave it a shake.

"C'mon Espeon, let's go. We gotta help Jovi out." Said the Red haired trainer. The response was Espeon opening it's eyes giving him a death glare as if to say "Why did you wake me up so early? You know that's like digging your own grave."

"You know I'm immune to your stare down tactics. Now c'mon _ES, _we have to get moving." Michael said to his friend as he put on his yellow vest over his long black sleeve shirt.

[I think this is an author's note but whatever. Short interruption to talk about Pokémon speech, yeah it's pretty difficult to decide what you're gonna do when it comes down to it. So I decided that instead of my original plan to have the Pokémon say their names and then translate it to human language ( to avoid translating a Pokémon that just makes growls or whatever , Charizard for example) I'm gonna go straight forward with just a simple translation. BUT they are still talking in "Pokémon speech"! I'm just not putting the Pokémon names Okay *claps hands together* back to the story.]

{"Don't call me ES you KNOW I think it's degrading!"} Shouted the Psychic feline at Michael. His only response was to smile as he knew that Espeon hated the nickname.

"Alright Espeon let's go." Michael said as he ran out the door. Espeon followed and was soon right behind Michael's foot. They reached one of the main doors to the HQ lab and exited. The sun was just beginning to rise but still left a small trace of the night that was had only begun to fade hours ago. The air was neutral, neither cold nor warm as Michael to a deep breath. The cool thing about living at the HQ Lab was that Michael could wake up to this kind of weather when he got out of bed early. Usually he'd come out this early to train.

Espeon stretched over the stone floor which led to the two main doors and thought to herself {"You know I almost don't mind being woken up to this."}

"Now." Michael said finally after doing his own routine of stretches "Time to head to the practice grounds." Said the redheaded trainer as the duo headed down the stairs and into the area around the HQ lab. 2 minutes later the reached the practice field behind the lab. The field was mostly grassy but still had signs of a usual battle area. It contained the poke ball symbol in the middle of the field and had sidelines all around with two squares on the sides where trainers were suppose to be. Outside the lines were benches anyone could use to watch the battles there. On the square farthest from Michael he could see his sister in her usual blue pants and long sleeve white shirt that covered her hands. The only difference about her was her hair which was usually held in two buns, was down to her shoulders. By her side Plusle and Minun were by her right foot, which impatiently tapped as Jovi looked at her watched.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Michael called over causing Jovi to look up with a ticked expression. No response came. "Uh you okay?" he tried

"Jovi is _very_ angry she had to wait so long for big brother to get here. Now she's glad PluPlu and MiMi shocked you." The blunette sibling replied.

This comment sent Pluplu and Mimi rolling over with laughter {"We got him good too!"}

Espeon's angered was made known as it shouted {"SO YOU TWO ARE THE REASON I HAD TO GET UP!"}

{"Crud!"} Both Pluplu and Mimi squealed as they darted behind Jovi's legs. Jovi looked down and dismissed their expression. "Don't worry you two aren't battling ESPEE."

{"ESPEE ?! NOW YOU THREE ARE DEFINETLY GONNA GET IT!"} Yelled Espeon and she tried to charge full force, unfortunately for her Michael was holding her by the waist making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Sorry Espeon, you to experienced so you have to sit this one out. If Jovi needs an example _that'll _be when I need you. But until then you got some down time." Michael said.

Espeon's "attack" suddenly stopped after she realized she could then continue her nap. When Michael let go she walked off the battle field and rested the shade of a nearby tree.

"Okay now since that's settled. Let's get started." Michael called to Jovi

Jovi then looked to her leg and clapped her hands together speaking "C'mon you two time for a battle".

At the word PluPlu and Mimi suddenly jumped on the battle field with their cheeks sparking with electricity with excitement, since they weren't facing Espeon (who they were afraid of) they felt like the at least had SOME chance.

"Alright c'mon out!" Michael took a small pokeball from his belt, enlarged it and tossed it in the air as it opened. A white flash emerged and took the form of Totodile. The tiny blue crocodile looked around until his landed on Michael. The redheaded trainer smiled towards him and asked "You up for a battle buddy?"

{Yeah! Let's go!} Responded the Totodile as it hopped around with excitement. Then it did it's common thing, it hopped on it's tail and balanced like top. For some odd reason Totodile loved to do this all the time.

Michael had gotten Totodile after completing the Mount Battle Challenge when he faced 99 trainers in a row, followed by the Battle Master Battlus (Easier said than done)

Both brother and sister stood on opposite sides of the of the field, Pokémon out, and ready to begin.

"First move is yours Jovi." Michael told her

"Alright! Let's get it started!" Jovi exclaimed

Cue- Regular battle music from Pokémon XD...If you don't know what it sound like look it up.

"Pluplu kick this off with a spark! Mimi cheer PluPlu on with helping hand!" commanded Jovi.

A blue aura of electricity surrounded Plusle as it shot through the air with great speed toward Totodile. Back near Jovi, Mimi was calling cheers of encouragement at its friend, making the move stronger.

Michael and Totodile only looked as PluPlu was seconds away from striking the blue crocodile. "Totodile take to the air." Michael called to his Pokémon.

Totodile flipped into the seconds before PluPlu could crash into it, causing Pluplu's attack to hit the ground. The sudden impact of air from the crash then shot Totodile up higher into the air, with eyes closed with excitement.

"Huh?" was all Jovi could say as Pluplu attempted to get up.

"Jovi, that was an okay combination but when it doesn't work out you've got to think of of a backup . If you aren't prepared your opponent can come back with a counter move, like this" Michael then looked toward Totodile and said "Alright Totodile come down hard using scratch!"

Totodile's eyes opened and it and positioned itself downward toward the ground. Its claw glowed white as it came closer to it's target. Just before it hit the ground Totodile lashed out at PluPlu with so much force that it sent Pluplu back towards Jovi and crashing into its stunned partner, Mimi.

"Pluplu are you okay?" Asked Jovi. Fortunately the concerned blunette's worries were relieved when Plusle slowly got to its feet, helping up Mimi in the process.

"Okay that didn't work so let's go with this. Pluplu, Mimi double quick attack together!" Jovi said attempting a move again. Both Pokémon dashed off towards Totodile with white streaks behind them.

"She's using the two-to-one match up to her advantage." Michael thought. "She's getting the hang of it, however…"

"Totodile start spinning." Michael told the blue crocodile. Totodile hopped on its tail again like a top and did what it loved to do, spin. It began to actually look like a mini blue top as it spun

Pluplu and Mimi's attack missed inches away from Totodile and then came to a hard stop. Waiting for their trainer's call. "Go for it again, but this time go at opposite sides!" Jovi called and the two Pokémon hurried to the difference sides of the battle field and tried their quick attack moves again.

"Totodile flip back." Michael commanded. The mini blue tornado came to a halt and Totodile was visible balancing on its tail again. As Pluplu and Mimi came closer to impact Totodile used its tail to bounce backwards. With nothing other target (or control of their speed) Pluplu and Mimi crashed into each other. Totodile then landed on its feet, untouched.

{Oh that's gotta hurt} Espeon thought as its left eye opened while slept took a nap near the tree.

"Darn it!" Jovi stamped her foot in frustration as she soon started as she began to formulate a plan in her head.

While Jovi was thinking Michael's thoughts drifted back to his previous before he came out here, to the Lily of the Valley conference. His desire to battle other trainers came back into mind. "Oh man just one I'd like to go to other places but-"

"Jovi's got you now big brother!" Jovi yelled over with a smile on her face.

"Until then the life I have isn't so bad at all." Michael thought as a smile crossed his face. "Okay let's show me what you got!"

The practice battle continued on…

**Chapter End**

**Jovi: And that everyone concludes chapter 3! Well until next time for more Pokémon XD-**

**Michael: Uh Jovi I hate to interrupt you but-**

**Ash: Where is UG?**

**Dawn: Um look on the floor.**

**UG…ugh**

**Ash: *blinks* Uh what're you doing?**

**UG: So much typing and writing…..THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! *regains usual composure*. Ok I gotta say, I'm sorry to everyone who's still reading this and became impatient. I've had some things to deal with. Like evil monkeys bent on force feeding people bananas, insane time travel adventure, evil gingerbread men, ect. But really I do apologize.**

**Jovi: Evil gingerbread men? That sounds YUMMY!**

**UG: ….Jovi I was just-**

**Jovi: No time for talk! We must go fight the army of evil Christmas munchies. *Runs out the door* AWAY!**

**UG: ….There she goes…**

**Michael: Oh boy…**

**Dawn: Wasn't there something else you had to say?**

**UG: OH right! I'd like to thank everyone who checked out this story and left a little something. I was giddy with **_**joy**_** when I checked the reviews. Now for the people who read this chapter, how did the first battle turn out? I'd honestly appreciate some help with writing battles if needed. So um anyway check you all later for more-**

**(Silence)**

**Brock: Are you waiting for something?**

**UG: Jovi usually says it.**

**Jovi: *runs back to the room* Pokémon XD Kanto and Orre unite!**


	4. Reunions and Preparation

**Chapter 4: Reunions and Preparation**

**Jovi: Hi everybody time to start the fourth chapter! So on with the disclaimer UG doesn't own any pa-**

**Michael: Jovi you're missing something.**

**Jovi: What is Jovi forgetting?**

**Dawn: UG himself.**

**Ash: Where is he?**

**UG: ZZZZZZZZ**

***Everyone looks down***

**Jovi: What are you doing on the floor?**

**UG: Well I've got a pillow, a blanket….I believe I'm taking a nap.**

**Dawn: WELL GET UP YOU HAVE TO STAR CHAPTER 4!**

**UG: Hmmm *pulls cover over head* Five more minutes**

**Everyone: GET UP UG!**

**UG: FINE I'M UP HAPPY?! **

**Michael: No need to shout man.**

**UG: *Sigh* Jovi please say the disclaimer.**

**Jovi: UG doesn't own any part of the Pokémon Franchise nor the music if he uses any.**

**UG: Let's get this chapter started….**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunions and Preparation

"Well we're here!" Tracey exclaimed as the vehicle came to a screeching halt at Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Wow the Pokémon Poet's lab. Isn't it amazing Piplup" Dawn said amazed as she closed the door to the vehicle.

"Uh Pokémon poet?" Tracey whispered to Brock.

"She knows more about Professor Oak's poetry rather than his research." Brock explained to the confused sketcher.

Ash and Pikachu were silent as this went on, as they were caught in a wave of nostalgia. This is were their journey started, and more importantly were the two had first met. Ash realized how grateful he was that his woke up late that day. After all who knows how his adventure would've turned out?

Dawn shook the raven haired trainer's shoulder "Ash, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright." Ash responded then looked to Pikachu "C'mon buddy let's go see everyone."

{"Reunion time!"} Pikachu cheered with excitement.

Tracey smiled "Well right this way you guys." He said leading all of them to the front door.

(Five minutes later)

"Uh Tracey where's Professor Oak?" Ash asked as they were headed for a corner turn.

"Uh… I don't know!" Tracey said with a confused look on his face as he reached a door and began to open it. "Maybe he's in the lob-"

"WELCOME HOME ASH!" multiple voices yelled that knocked Tracey off his feet and onto the floor. Ash, Dawn, and Brock all put their heads in to see where the voices had come from and smiles came to their faces. Around the decorated room were Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Gary Oak, May with her brother Max, and all of Ash's Pokémon with excitement on their faces.

"Hi everyone!" Ash responded "It's great to be ba-!" were the only words he got out as his Pokémon (led by Bayleef) bum rushed him to the floor and embraced Ash in a dog pile. "GUYS it great to see you too, but isn't this a little much?

"Looks like some friends just can't help themselves" giggled Dawn.

"Oh Dawn? It's great to see you again. I didn't know you were coming" said May as she walked up to Dawn.

"Heh heh yeah it was kind of a last minute choice" Replied the blunette.

"Hi Brock" piped up Max who (after carefully walking around the Pokémon pile on Ash) greeted the Pokémon breeder. "I wanted to tell ya how I've been taking care of my dads Pokémon using the methods you showed me".

"Well I can't wait to hear" smiled Brock.

"Well everyone why don't we all get comfortable before you all swap stories" Professor Oak spoke to the whole group. "Everyone take a se…..Tracey? Are you alright my boy?"

In fact Tracey wasn't alright….he was furious. "I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED WE WOULD MEET UP IN THE LAB TO SURPRISE ASH! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK JUST NOW!" fumed the Sketch Artist.

A drop of sweat came from Professor Oak's head as he nervously explained "My apologies Tracey. We never meant to startle you. We originally_ DID _plan to go with the first idea….but after remembering you're not very good with keeping things confidential we decided not to take risks and switch rooms".

"Okay you got me there" Tracey sighed. He shook it off and gained his usual composure. He then looked toward Ash's Pokémon all crowding around him, still showing how much they missed him. "Um does anyone think we should help?"

Mrs. Ketchum walked up to the pile and clapped her hands. "Alright everyone let Ash up, I'm sure he missed you as well." The Pokémon parted revealing Ash. He was in a dazed state. His clothes were ruffled and one of his shoes was missing.

"Honey are you alright?" asked Mrs. Ketchum holding out a hand toward her son.

"Uh yes. Thanks mom" Ash replied taking her hand and pulling himself up. He then began to look around the room "I just need to find my shoe and-"suddenly his head snapped up and his hand automatically sent to his head. He patted it a few times then turned toward his Pokémon . "OKAY WHO TOOK MY HAT?!" Ash asked the group of Pokémon. Slowly Bayleef came up wearing the hat on her head.

"Bayleef did you plan this whole thing?" Ash asked the grass type.

"{Yeah pretty much}" responded Bayleef. Ash just shook his head, he should've known. He took his hat back and pet Bayleef on the head. "I'm not mad, after all I missed you guys just as much.

[UG ALERT: Okay so guys just saw Bayleef's speech right? I just want to take the time remind you that while the Pokémon aren't saying their names THEY ARE still talking their Pokémon language, I'm just putting the translation ONLY, so they're NOT like Team Rocket's Meowth capeesh? Okay back to the story in 3...2….1!]

"Well after all that, who's hungry?" Mrs. Ketchum asked everyone

All heads (except Dawn's who had never tasted Ms. Ketchum's food) turned to her. Ash fist thrust in the air as he exclaimed "ALRIGHT !".

Mrs. Ketchum smiled as her son continued, happy to have him back. "Well I'll go get the plates, everyone just have a seat".

"Wait Mrs. Ketchum I'll give you a hand. I'll be right back Max" called Brock leaving Max to wait as he went to help.

Ash friends continued to converse Ash walked over to Gary. "So you wanna give me a rematch?"

Gary cocked his head a little "Ashy boy what are you talking about?" he responded.

"You don't remember?" Ash responded "Before I left for the Sinnoh region you and Electivire fought me and Pikachu and won against us. Now that we've both been to Sinnoh I think a rematch is in order."

Gary shrugged but he had a small grin across his face. "Sure thing, but didn't you catch other Pokémon with you while in sinnoh?" he asked Ash.

"Of course I did" Ash responded showing Gary the pokeballs oh his Sinnoh team.

"Don't you think the might want to meet your other Pokémon?" Gary asked trying to make Ash catch on.

"….Oh man I completely forgot" said Ash reaching for his pokeballs. "Alright everyone come on ou-"

"Ding Dong" went the doorbell.

Ash stopped in mid send out. "Hm someone's here. I"ll get it!" he called. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and the duo headed toward the door.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong" went the doorbell again, showing the person outside was growing impatient.

"Hang on, I'm coming" Called Ash almost toward the door.

He stopped in front of the door, remembering Professor Oak's door didn't have a peephole he decided to ask for the person's identity.

"Who is it?" Ash called

"Ding Dong" went the doorbell again.

"Um can you tell me who this is?" called Ash to the unknown person

"Ding…Dong" went the bell going a bit slower.

"Okay look this isn't funny who ARE you?" Ash demanded to know.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong." Went the bell being pressed rapidly. After ringing Ash was sure he heard a giggle of the person enjoying this.

Now Ash had, had it. He guessed this person was a kid playing jokes. "That's IT!" he yelled.

"{Oh boy.}" agreed Pikachu as Ash reached for the door handle, determined to give this prankster an earful.

"Alright!" he threw the door open "What's the big ideaaaaa….huh?" Went his speech as his view of the person became clear.

[UG Alert: Heh sorry but to those who are unclear, what just transpired with Ash was his voice going off track after seeing this person. Sorta like in TV how you see the main character startles after seeing someone he didn't expect to see. Back to the story!]

The Prankster wasn't a kid but a female close to Ash's height. She wore a yellow long sleeve hoodie with a water droplet necklace. Her hair was orange and long, down to her shoulders. Around her wait was a trainer belt with pokeballs. For bottoms she wore blue shorts and finally reddish-brown penny loafers. She stood in front of Ash smiling

In the time it took to list that description Ash _still _hadn't come out of his shock. The only words he could get out was "Uh um uh….Mi-".

The red haired female sighed. "Ash, really? I come all this way from Cerulean City just to hear you forget my name?"

"I DIDN"T forget!" Ash said defensively. "Misty I swear it was just shock seeing an old fri-"went Ash as he got caught of by Misty reaching her arms around his neck for a hug.

[UG Alert: Yeah…. If anyone was hoping for something a little more just now with a whole reunion, yeah I know not the best.]

"Yeah…good to see you too Ash" Misty responded with a smile.

Luckily for Ash returning the gesture was easy as he hugged Misty back. Unfortunately he couldn't cover his face as it was Tomato berry red.

"Uh..Yeah Misty I'm glad to see y-"

{"HELP! I'm being crushed"} went Pikachu voice, somehow muffled.

"Huh?" went both trainers and the separated from their hug, making Pikachu fall to the ground. It shook itself off and then both eyed the trainers with a warning.

{"You know next time you guys hug make sure I'm not in the middle off it"} said Pikachu.

"Aw Pikachu I'm sorry. After all how could I forget you?" Said Misty as she scooped Pikachu up in a hug.

{"Aw who could stay mad at you"} went Pikachu suddenly over its recent feelings.

As Ash and Misty conversed for a few seconds they hadn't noticed that three people were behind the corner, watching the whole scenario take place.

"Aw friends united, isn't it sweet?" May asked

"If I say it is will you promise not to turn this into a romantic comedy?" responded Brock.

"(So that's Misty? Her clothes are fashionable...did I really just say that?)" Dawn thought to herself, a bit jealous of the scene.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain Pokémon move.

{"This is what you get for spying on people!"} went Croagunk as it hit Brock with a poison jab.

"OH COME ON! It wasn't just me!" went Brock as fell to the ground.

"Brock?" said Ash and Misty in unison as they both turned toward the direction of the voice, heading in his direction.

Caught red handed May and Dawn came out of hiding.

"Uh...hi" spoke up May in the awkward moment.

"Oh hi May" responded Misty remembering her friend. She then turned to Dawn. "You must be Dawn right? Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Finally nice to meet the girl from Ash's fishing lure in person." Dawn said

Everyone laughed in response to the blunette's comment.

"(….Did I really just say that? What a total screw up.)" She said in her thoughts.

"Well come on guys let's get back to the others" Ash said gesturing the others to follow him

(Meanwhile)

Ardos stood on a hill taking in the scenery. Below him was Professor Oak's laboratory standing proudly in place. Ardos grinned wickedly; his excitement was getting the best of him.

"Okay that should do it" exclaimed Lovrina standing up from Ardos's side attaching a device to his right arm. She stretched her arms out in relief that was over. . "Finally that's finished. You remember the instructions I told you right? On how to use it?" she asked.

"Of course I do" replied Ardos. He raised the arm fitted with the device to his face as if he was looking for the time. Lovrina had fitted him with a pitch black arm canon. The only other color was 8 white circles put around the machine. Behind the top circles was one white ring behind (as if to press on it) fading in and out of color.

Ardos turned toward Lovrina. "Collect a small group of grunts and bring them with us. When we confront Professor Oak, I'd rather not draw a lot of attention to us, just yet. We'll depart in fifteen minutes"

As Lovrina walked off to relay the message Ardos continued to stare down Professor Oak lab. "Michael, be prepared. For when I return to Orre, I _will _rebuild Cipher to it's former glory. And you won't stand in my way this time. Ardos turned and headed down the hill, that same wicked grin on his face.

Chapter End

* * *

**UG: Okay so you guys aren't angry with me right?**

**Jovi: Being angry with UG will only make you feel better.**

**UG:*Turns to Jovi with a "what are you doing face"* Shut up!**

**Jovi: Jovi's just being honest. You DID have a lot of time in between your updates…..being angry might make them-**

**UG: YAP BLAH DRIBBLE WHATEVER! Shut up! …So I guess there's not really a lot for me to say so…..I guess I'll see you next-**

**?: Wait just a minute!**

***UG and Jovi head turn***

**Jovi:Um**

**UG: Tommy what are you doing here?**

**Tommy: I wanna know why there haven't been any battles yet!**

**UG: Well….you had a battle.**

**Tommy: That was never seen.**

**Jovi: Jovi battled.**

**Tommy: A practice match that wasn't fully seen.**

**UG: Hmmm well Tommy I promise you this. No longer will I shirk off writing battles. I PROMISE YA A BATTLE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Tommy: *Reads UG'S rough draft of the next chapter* I can see why you haven't written battles.**

**UG: Dude you're **_**MY**_** OC you should be **_**encouraging**_** me!**

**Jovi: That'd be a cool idea **_**adding oc's from reviewers.**_

**UG: Let's not get to hasty now. As soon as I'm sure I can do that. *sigh* Well Jovi and Tommy, we've wasted enough of the reader's time with this informational banter. I think it's time we got going. So until next time!**

**Tommy: Gotta catch ya later!**

**Jovi: HEY! *Attacks Tommy***

**UG: Oh boy…. Oh and uh reviews are appreciated. Just so I know you guys are still reading or just want to give some tips where you think I'm lacking.**


End file.
